


温泉。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, nmmn
Genre: M/M, hrts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki
Kudos: 7





	温泉。

濑户利树早就该想到会变成这样。

饭岛宽骑总是带这些莫名其妙的心思。

他动了动嘴唇含住堵在自己嘴边的唇，撒娇一般的轻吮着他的唇瓣，后背贴上带着点温度的边壁，因为浸泡在温热的泉水中浑身开始燥热起来。

太热了。

饭岛宽骑看着濑户利树扬了扬嘴角，半睁着眼睛轻声开口。水雾充斥在四周遮挡着所有人的视线，和其他人所处的位置隔了一段不近的距离，没人注意到角落。饭岛抬了抬腿挤进他的腿间，脸上露出抗拒的兔子仍旧是温驯抬手环上饭岛的脖颈眨了眨眼睛，他扬了扬下巴重新贴上他的唇瓣，顺势敞开双腿露出挺立着的性器，包裹着下身的浴巾早已不知所踪。

“宽骑、…快一点。”

声音放得很轻，像是怕引起别人的注意，又像是在刻意挑逗着。像猫咪的爪子一样挠在饭岛的心口，传进耳内撩拨着心弦，他低头将舌尖挤进他的口腔里，来回舔舐着口腔内壁，缠上舌头搅动着。濑户利树阖上双眼温吞地回应着吻，模糊的听见远处传来交谈的话声，有些紧张地收紧搭在饭岛宽骑肩上的手指。后者意识到他在担心什么忍不住轻笑了一声，将他顿了顿又松开手贴着饭岛的双臂放开，指尖划过还算结实的肌肉线条。

饭岛宽骑发硬的阴茎抵在他的穴口来回磨蹭着，却没有要进入的打算，濑户利树对他这样有些恶劣的个性不满却又无法拒绝，他眯起眼睛从喉间发出低吟，挪动着双腿轻声催促着。如果不抓紧时间的话会被发现的，濑户抬了抬眼睑看着饭岛含糊地嘟囔着。还没等他反应过来，带着热意的阴茎撑开穴口推挤着肠壁插进穴道里，温度有些高的泉水被连带着送进体内，濑户利树有些不适地拔高音调呻吟了一声。

交谈声在濑户发出声音以后戛然而止，饭岛的动作停了一下，他倒也不是完全不害怕被人发现，他们交往的事情除了松本享恭以外没有人知道，他皱了皱眉头却在下一秒听到交谈声重新响起时松了口气。他低头想要安抚利树的情绪，却发现可怜的兔子把脸埋在他怀里，双手一动不动的环着他的背，露出的脸颊和耳朵上染上一层好看的粉，不知道是因为温泉的温度还是别的原因。

饭岛宽骑忍不住勾起嘴角，他就是喜欢濑户利树这幅充满欲望又让人想要怜惜的样子。他好心情的伸手握住利树的腰开始缓慢地抽动起来，每一次动作都伴随着泉水的流动，濑户利树不断地绞紧肉穴想要缓解异样的快感，随着下身的抽送呼吸紊乱逐渐急促起来，呻吟被压得很小却能被饭岛清楚的听见。  
利树是有点情迷意乱了，在这种危险的地方做这样的事情倒也只有饭岛想得出来，他轻哼着有些不满的抬起头贴上面前的额头，濑户蹭开碍眼的前发咬着牙想要说点什么，却又被饭岛的动作把话撞的稀碎，他只好无意识地晃动着腰部迎合着饭岛的动作，感受着温水随着动作不断地被挤进体内又重新流出，像极了全都是他穴里的淫水被饭岛操的不断溢出。

嘘。

饭岛宽骑对上濑户利树迷茫的视线弯起眸子，动了动嘴唇作出噤声的口型，濑户利树猛的反应过来自己身在何处，他红着脸点了点头咬住自己的下唇。但饭岛宽骑果然没有让他失望，一边提醒着他却又一边抽出自己的肉茎再整根埋入肠道，像是刻意要让他发出声音一样，顶着敏感点不断地操着。濑户利树压抑着的喘息开始变成断续的呻吟，他觉得自己的肚子好胀，仿佛都能看见饭岛的龟头顶出一点形状。濑户利树迷迷糊糊的把手伸进水中抚上自己早已翘起，不断淌出淫液的阴茎，一手搭在饭岛的肩上，随着下身的频率自慰，饭岛宽骑难得好心情的没有制止他的动作。

阴茎在他手里涨大，在温热的泉水中不断动作着有着异样的快感，可怜的兔子抬了抬眼睑视线朦胧地看着面前的人，虽然各种模糊的雾气，但这反而让饭岛原本俊美的脸更加好看，濑户利树觉得自己的脸更红了点。饭岛宽骑好笑的眨了眨眼睛不轻不重地用龟头碾过穴道的凸起，奇怪的幻想被打断，濑户利树仰着头压抑着声音小声胡乱地呜咽着。饭岛宽骑的吻从濑户利树鼻尖的痣落到下颌，他动了动唇角吻上濑户利树因为快感无法闭合的双唇，在他高潮的瞬间顶进深处的肉壁，饭岛轻喘着蹭开濑户被汗湿的前发，他抽出自己湿漉漉的肉茎重新塞进穴内，来回蹭了几下又抽出来射在穴口附近。濑户利树垂下眸子看着底下有些浑浊的水面，反应了一会脸上的温度变得更高。


End file.
